The real reason why Tigerstar wanted to kill
by Ravenwing101
Summary: Firepoop and Graypoop gets bored and they...
1. Chapter 1

The REAL reason why Tigerpoop wanted to kill Firestar and Graystripe

"Hey Graypoop," Firestar said

"What Firepoop?" Graystripe asked.

"I'm bored,"

"Then let's fart on Tigerpoop!"Graystripe suggested.

Well someone is going to regret it

_**Later...**_

"Tigerpoop!" Firestar called.

"It's Tigerstar you chump, and also, I just groomed so don't fart on me."He said

"Too late." Graystripe farted on Tigerstar.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Tigerstar bursts out of the forest while Firestar and Graystripe follow.

Sasha comes to greet Tigerstar, "Hey Tiger-, " She sniffs, "EWWW WHAT IS THAT?"

"Dofus farts," Tigerstar shivers.

"Hey Tigerpoop!"

"THEIR COMING, RUN!"Tigerstar races out of the Sliverpelt.

And that's REALLY why Tigerpoop wanted to kill Firestar and Graystripe


	2. Chapter 2

** The REAL reason why the clans left the forest and made Tigerstar kill Graystripe**

"Do you have to eat beans, Graypoop?" Firestar asked

"SHAT UP, I WUNT MEH BEANS!"Graystripe snapped.

Just then... Graystripe farted. It was the hugest fart in the world, that doesn't sound right. It was so loud, it was like a smelly exposion! BOOOM

"YEAAA!"Blazerkitty said while reading (Inside joke)

The scent so SO BAD, they had to leave the forest and go somewhere else like in Starlight. But that was just the start. Graystripe continuously fart bombed so the clan leaders came together and made a plan.

"Our clans can't take his dangerous gas anymore."Firestar said.

"I LIKE CAKE!"Onestar yelled.

"What's wrong with Onestar?"Leopardstar asked.

"He drank too much glue."Ashfoot said.

"Glue?"Firestar asked.

"He thought it was milk,"Ashfoot said, "Now back to the Graystripe problem."

"Graystripe won't stop eating his beans. What should we do?"Firestar said.

"PUT BOMBS IN IT,"Onestar yelled, "SUGAR GUN POWDER WOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Actually, that is a good idea,"Ashfoot said, "If we fart bomb Graystripe, he'll realize how annoying it is and stop."

"Good idea, Riverclan has some beans left over from bean festival."Leopardstar said.

"Bean festivals?"Firestar asked.

"Err I MEAN FISH FESTIVALS."Leopardstar lied.

Later that lie...

"GRAYPOOP!"Firestar called.

All the forest cats came running towards Graystripe. They all farted on him, though no one could beat Graystripe's super fart. Next to him was Millie. She fainted from the smell, only later they realized that she was dead. Part of me wanted to celebrate but Graystripe cried ALL NIGHT and blamed everyone for killing her. Another dumb way to die.

"YOU KILLED HER ;.; ;.; ;.; ;.;"Graystripe cried, "YOU'RE MURDERS!WAHH!"

Tigerstar finally killed Graystripe, everyone thanked him.

**Another reason why Tigerstar wanted to kill. Don't worry, Graystripe is in peace, but Starclan isn't in peace because of his fart bombs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the light of dawn, warriors have suffered many lost ones in battle, in the forest, there's no fun and games. But if that were true, this story would be bad. :P

"Yo Fire!" Gray said.

"Sup Gray!" Fire responded, "Where's Tiger?"

"He's trying to kill your apprentice." Gray said.

"I'm ok with that!" Fire admitted.

"Greetings cat!" A random cat said.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"Eruptstar, leader of VolcanoClan!"

"YOURE SMOKING HOT!" Fire said.

"Thanks." Eruptstar said.

"No, I mean your pelt is smoking and burning right now!" Fire said.

"Well I just came back from a erupting volcano. And our home is destroyed." She said.

"Come in the clan! There's plenty of room!" Fire welcomed, "I would give you tea but Gray took it all."

"THAT WAS TEA!?" Gray asked, "I THREW IT IN THE RIVER!"

**And that's why RiverClan changed their name to TeaClan.**

"What are these cats doing here?" Bluestar asked.

"You're still alive!?" Fire asked.

"Firestar! We've gone over this, you can't invite random cats here!" Sandstorm said.

"It's ok. We won't be on your land." Eruptstar said, "Because this is our land now."

"What!?" Bluestar exclaimed, "If you want to battle! Let's go!"

"VOLCANOCLAN! ATTACK!" Eruptstar commanded.

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!" Bluestar commanded.

"Nah, I just painted my nails." Squirrelflight said.

"Were busy having kits" Ferncloud and Dustpelt said.

"Cant, I'm on a date with my stick." Jayfeather said.

Bluestar facepalmed, "I see why ThunderClan never wins."

Then Tigerstar killed VolcanoClan by pouring water on them. They freaked out, then melted, apparently they were relatives to the wicked witch of the west.

"Since I saved this clan, I should be leader!" Tigerstar said.

"No way!" Bluestar disagreed.

"You're still alive?" Tigerstar asked.

"IM NOT THAT OLD!" Bluestar said.

"Well, Bluefur... No ill name you Bluebutt." Tigerstar dubbed.

"NO WAY!" Bluebutt said.

"I like it." Fire said.

"Get out." Bluebutt commanded.

"Awwww." Fire got out.

"Since I'm leader, I'll rename this clan, TigerClan!" Tigerstar said.

"What about LionClan?" Lionblaze suggested.

"GorillaClan!?" Apefoot asked.

"NOOOOO!" Tigerstar roared.

"...BananaClan?" Gray asked.

"Get out." Tigerstar said.

Gray got out.

"OH MY GOSH, ITS AN UGLY MONKEY!" Tigerstar exclaimed, "Wait it's just Tawnypelt."

"I need to make a dung!" Leafpool said randomly.

"Ew don't tell me that! Just go!" Tigerstar said.

"I need to fart!" Hollyleaf said.

"Ew! JUST GO FART OVER THERE!" Tigerstar said.

Bramblestar started to throw up everywhere.

"EWWWW YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!" Tigerstar said, "IM OUT OF HERE!"

Tigerstar ran away.


End file.
